Coke Whispers
by chocolate quente
Summary: "Tem um espírito aqui" disse distraída. "E o que ele quer?" Mestre perguntou um pouco nervoso. "Coca" respondi automaticamente "Coca-Cola. Zero e com uma rodela de limão." Jesse gargalhou as minhas costas


**Gênero: ** Humor/Parody

**Disclaimer: **A Mediadora não me pertence, mas te garanto que a falta de vontade de fazer um disclaimer em toda fanfic com certeza me pertence -q

-x-

**Coke Whispers**

– Ah, Jesse, pelo amor de Deus, cale a boca! – gritei irritada.

Que fantasma insuportável! Será que se eu chamá-lo de encosto ou assombração ele se magoa e some por uns tempos? Porque eu honestamente não vou agüentar essa discussão sempre que for me trocar. Quero dizer, tenha dó! Com o calor infernal dessa maldita Califórnia, qual o problema de usar uma mini saia e uma blusa decotada? Honestamente...

Jesse abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ao invés disso preferiu encarar um ponto fixo as minhas costas.

– Hm... Suzannah? – uma voz mais parecida com um sussurro disse atrás de mim.

Virei minha cabeça e, sobre o ombro, vi o Mestre acenar timidamente pelo vão da porta.

– Oi, Mes... David. – corrigi – O que faz aqui?

– Hm... Nada, na verdade – respondeu entrando sorrateiramente no quarto e avaliando cada canto do cômodo – Está tudo bem?

– Sim, sim. Tudo certo. Por quê?

– Hm.. Eu ouvi você discutindo e imaginei se... – sua voz foi morrendo ao longo da frase.

Mestre parecia bem desconfortável sempre que surgia assunto espectral, talvez por ele ser um cientista ou sei lá o que. De qualquer jeito, eu não o culpo. Eu só não digo que me sentiria do mesmo modo se alguém me contasse sobre esse submundo porque eu provavelmente não acreditaria no idiota que fingisse ser uma aberração como eu.

– Se era um espírito? – completei a frase, facilitando para aquele geniozinho de onze anos. Ele devia ter onze anos, certo? Bom, tinha essa altura, pelo menos. – Ah, se era... É, na verdade. – corrigi – E um dos bem chatos.

Os olhos do Mestre percorreram desconfiados inutilmente pelo cômodo uma segunda vez.

– Esses, hm, espíritos... falam muito com você?

Olhei sugestivamente para o Jesse – que agora se encontrava encostado ao lado da janela. Quem estou querendo enganar? Não sou discreta. Eu _fuzilei_ o cara com o olhar.

Que respondeu dando um meio sorriso bem debochado, se quer saber.

– Se falam! Falam até demais. Me enchem o saco. – murmurei.

Certo, essa não era a primeira vez que eu mandava o Jesse calar a boca tão alto ao ponto de ser ouvida do corredor. Poxa, mestre, esperava mais de você.

– Sobre o que eles falam, Suze? – perguntou ao que se sentava na beira da minha cama.

Xi, ele sentou. Estava interessado mesmo. Ia ser uma longa conversa.

Suspirei, me sentando ao seu lado.

– Ah, sobre um monte de coisa. Geralmente me pedem ajuda ou... – parei.

Nesse momento um pensamento relampejou pela minha mente... Estava com sede, hm.

Encarei Jesse por alguns momentos. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

– O que foi, Suzannah? – perguntou com os braços cruzados.

Ignorei. Ignorei-o do mesmo jeito que ignorei a mesma pergunta quando proferida pelo mestre nas primeiras duas vezes.

– Suze? Suze! – Mestre me sacudia.

– Ahm? – perguntei saindo do transe. Na verdade só tinha me perdido no pensamento e esquecido de sair dele.

– O que aconteceu, Suze? - havia nervosismo em sua voz.

– Ah... eu estava ouvindo uma mensagem. – improvisei. Jesse me olhou torto. – Uma mensagem importante.

Mestre permaneceu me encarando, esperando que eu continuasse.

– Hm, um espírito chamado, er, Hector de Silva – olhei rapidamente para Jesse que ao mesmo tempo em que me repreendia silenciosamente, parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. Estou até vendo. Ele me daria corda até eu me enforcar sozinha. Ele sempre faz isso. – Ele estava fazendo uma exigência. Fantasmas têm dessas coisas também. Às vezes não percebem que estão mortos e ficam tentando nos dar ordens o tempo todo.

Isso era verdade. Jesse revirou os olhos.

– E o que ele queria, Suze?

– Coca – respondi sem pensar – Coca-Cola. Zero e com uma rodela de limão.

Mestre contorceu o rosto em sinal de ceticismo e incerteza, enquanto Jesse começou a gargalhar. Riu ao ponto de abraçar a própria barriga ao que se curvava.

Senti meu rosto ficar quente, o sangue fervendo sob a pele. Fechei os olhos. Fechei as mãos em punhos. Inspirei profundamente. Não poderia descer o cacete em cima do Jesse agora. Botaria toda minha história a perder.

Arfei subitamente olhando para um canto vazio da sala. Mestre deu um pequeno salto, assustado. Jesse, se recompondo, secou uma lágrima.

– Mes... Dave – corrigi rapidamente em meio a um sussurro de tom confidencial – Será que você podia fazer a gentileza de ir buscar um copo de coca para ele? Ele disse que não vai sair daqui por nada até beber o refrigerante e eu não quero deixá-lo aqui sozinho, se é que me entende. E, não leve para o lado pessoal, mas você não poderia fazer nada se desse a louca nele.

Mestre concordou com a cabeça, enquanto olhava desconfiadamente para os lados, tentando adivinhar onde estaria esse fantasma que nem eu mesmo enxergava. Falhando mais uma vez, se levantou e se dirigiu para fora do quarto, para a cozinha, espero.

– Não esquece do limão! - berrei.

Me joguei para trás com tudo, fazendo com que meu corpo quicasse deitado na cama. Suspirei.

– Qual o seu problema, afinal, Suzannah?

– Ah, sei lá. Discutir com você dá sede. E mentir consome energia.

– Compreendo – ironizou.

– Ai, Jesse, pra que tudo isso? Se quiser eu deixo você ter um gole. Eu sei que venho prometendo isso há um tempo. – dei de ombros.

– Então você fez isso por mim? – peguntou com um tom vitorioso na voz o qual não pude ignorar.

– Haha, menos, Jesse. Menos.

-x-

**N/a:** Acho incrivel como esse fandom me pega desprevinida. Uma hora eu estou ali brisando e quando percebo escrevi uma fanfic dele, assim, do nada. Mas é bom, eu adoro escrever sobre esses dois, haha *-*


End file.
